The Hero and the Man
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: Sonic, at the age of 21, has become tired of being a hero. He wants a break where he can simply be a man. The only problem is, that's not right. Plus, it's not like he has any one who can help him do that...at least he thought he didn't. This is a SonAmy oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Author's Note**

**I've had a tragic lack of inspiration for a while now, so when this idea came to me it was a must write moment. It's way different from anything else I've ever written so I really want feedback on this to see if I should write more stories like this. Time to get the writing juices flowing. Please enjoy the story and remember to review and tell me what you think. **

**Sonic—21 **

**Amy—18**

* * *

**The Hero and the Man**

I felt the night time breeze rustle through my quills as I jumped into a lone tree on a hill and remained perched there, silently. I could feel it in my bones, the pursuer was not far.

"Sonic," I heard the chilling whisper, "I know you're there."

I looked down to see a dark figure clawing it's way up the tree. I climbed higher, hoping to rid myself of this stalker.

"You can't escape me," the voice purred luridly.

I reached the top branch and looked down, it was too far for even me to jump down and there was no other options for me. I was trapped.

"No matter how high you climb," the voice chuckled as it climbed to my branch and faced me, "there will always be a top to the tree. You will always be trapped by me and there will never be any other option."

The figure came so close. I was paralyzed with fear. I could feel the hot breath of this monster of temptation. I could smell the alluring aroma of and it lured me in, like bait. The bitter sweet seduction of this anonymous figure was always to much for me. I tried to fight it, I really did, but in the end not even I, Sonic the Hedgehog had enough will power to avoid the inevitable. The soft hands of the figure were clasped on either side of my face. She pressed her forehead against mine and I braced myself for the next part. The excruciatingly good feeling of her lips molding with mine.

* * *

I woke up sitting in my cold sweat…wait, was it possible for sweat to be this cold? I looked up and saw none other than Amy Rose, standing at the foot of my bed with a empty bucket in her hands.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" she asked sweetly.

I continued my heavy pants and looked at her blankly for a while, confused about what she was asking.

"It looked like you were having a really scary nightmare," she elaborated.

The truth was it was 'really scary,' as she innocently put it, but I wouldn't call it a nightmare. I had been having that dream for weeks now and it was something I hated _because _it was sickeningly enjoyable for me.

"So your solution was to poor a bucket of water over my head?" I laughed at her, trying to lighten the mood.

She saw right through it but went along with me anyways.

"Sorry," she giggled sweetly, gently, lightly, so unlike the woman in my dream. I felt refreshed and yet disgusted by it. I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Uh, Sonic," Amy chirped as I pushed my feet over the side of my bed and slipped them into the trademark red shoes, "I came here to ask you if you would like to go out tonight…on a date."

Refreshed, disgusted, happy, angry, comforted, scared, all these feelings pumped violently through my veins. They went to war with one another inside me, not caring what damage they did to my poor frail heart and mind.

"No," I whispered.

Amy looked at me, seeming, for a second, like she was going to reach her limit with me, finally. I was starting to wonder if she had one. _I only have to say no a few more times and I'll cross the line,_ I predicted.

I wondered what it would be like, to make her boil over. I wasn't sure why I wanted that so badly but it was a strong desire. I wanted to break past the wall she put up. I had no idea what the wall was but I could tell it was there. With every move she made and word she spoke I could feel her restrictions. She was holding back something. Something I didn't know about and I wanted it badly. Maybe that was the source of my disgust. The nauseating feeling of my failure to break her. Whatever it was I hated it.

I was the hero. A hero doesn't think like this or like it when mysterious temptresses force themselves on him in his dreams. Heroes are above these things and yet sometimes curiosity gets the best of me. What would it be like to be and think like a man, not a hero, just a man.

Amy's flicker of anger faded away without a trace. There was no evidence of pain or desire, just her winning smile and 'oh, well,' attitude.

Without another word she left my room, hips swinging as she walked.

* * *

My day had been quite normal. I saved a few lives, bashed a few robots, and, most importantly, threw a few insults at the Egg himself. There was no difference between today and any other day. There was just me and the team. No thoughts of the temptress or Amy went through my mind. At least, not until I went back home.

As I entered my house I heard a timer go off and smelt the sweet scent of chilli dogs in the air. Amy was definitely here. I walked to the kitchen and peeked through the door. There stood the little angel cooking me dinner like she always did as a sort of congratulations when I came home from a fight. I opened the door more so I could enter and I sat down t my table, waiting for the chilli dogs.

"Thanks, Ames," I said brightly.

"Your welcome," she laughed joyfully as she placed the plate in front of me.

She sat at the opposite end of the table and watched me eat. A tense silence filled the room. We each wanted something from the other and this straining friendliness wouldn't be done until we got it. I knew what my strange, twisted desire was but what was hers? Was it really as simple as a date?

"Sonic," she squeaked sheepishly, I looked up from my food to meet her eyes, "will you ever date me?"

I could feel it. The long expected breaking point. I held back a smile as I said the key word one last time, "no."

Just as I thought she stood up in anger and slammed her tiny hands against the table. It was enough to startle even me.

"Do you know how hard I work?" she shrieked, "I work day in and day out to guarantee that you'll love me! It doesn't work though! What do you want, Sonic? Don't you want a perfect girl? Don't you want a damsel-in-distress?"

I leaned forward and examined my work. She had no tears like she did when she was usually upset with me. This time she meant business and I loved it.

She calmed down and approached. Her tiny body became suddenly strong and determined. Her wall had broken and she knew it. She was finally something different, not a damsel-in-distress but a woman. The epiphany was enough to make me smile, to her great irritation, now I know why I wanted the wall to be broken so badly. I felt disgust for what separated us before but I wanted the woman underneath. A mysterious seductress that I had an odd feeling I had seen before, perhaps in a dream.

"What are you smiling at?" she questioned me, taking the seat next to me and leaning forward.

I didn't answer. I could only smile.

"Sonic?" she purred and placed a hand on her cheek and tilting her head in a not so innocent way, "I sometimes get tired of being like this. The loyal crush, the brave young damsel-in-distress, the comic relief in an repetitive cycle. I don't want to be that anymore. I want to me a woman, not anything more, just a woman, even if it's only for a little while. Do you ever feel like that?"

I knew what the right answer was. 'Yes, Amy,' was what I should say, 'every one feels like that sometimes, but we have to over come it. We have to do the right thing, no matter what we want we have to think first about what's best for us and, more importantly, the people around us.' That's what the hero in me would say but right now, sitting here with some one I loved and understood, I wanted to be a man.

Without answering her question I weaved my arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. This kiss was different than any other kiss I had felt before. It was more like a pact. On nights like these, when we're exhausted from the façade we put on, we will strip ourselves of the disguises. Together we would become more than just the hero and the damsel-in-distress. I will become her man and she will become my woman. It's simple, it's sweet and, best if all, it's wrong.

* * *

**Please review the story. Like I said in the author's note, I've never written anything like this and I need some feed back. Should I continue to write stories with this style of writing and/or in this genre? **


End file.
